L'histoire d'une mouche
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sasunaru] Lui il est l'ombre, et Naruto c'est la lumière, mais Sasuke n'est pas une mouche attiré par la lumière, Sasuke a d'autres projets.


**Titre :** L'histoire d'une mouche

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

 **Prompt :** Ceci est une erreur de parcours.

* * *

Sasuke ne le supportait pas, ce crétin blond à moustache. C'était cette façon d'illuminer les pièces plutôt que sa bêtise qu'il détestait le plus. En tout cas il l'enviait. Lui il avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'il posait un pied quelque part tout devenait sombre et ténébreux. Les filles lui couraient après, mais pas parce qu'elles l'aimaient, simplement parce qu'elles couraient après cette partie sombre qu'elles trouvaient tellement sexy. Elles ne le connaissaient même pas. Cela lui donnait simplement l'impression d'être encore plus seul.

Naruto lui, il était attirant comme le soleil, il réchauffait, il s'en rendait pas compte mais il attirait les gens à lui. Sasuke aurait voulu que ce petit con partage un peu sa lumière, qu'il lui montre comment faire pour être aussi chaleureux. Il se sentait comme de la glace, et se nourrissait de sa jalousie. C'était plus facile de détester que d'aimer.

Seulement, on avait obligé Sasuke à faire équipe avec Naruto. Il s'était retrouvé à devoir travailler avec lui, à devoir partager des trucs avec lui, et merde il avait dû le protéger et s'était retrouvé protégé en retour. Sasuke avait vu comme Naruto évoluait vite, apprenait vite, alors que lui-même avait l'impression de stagner, de ne pas avancer, d'être toujours au même foutu point. Oui il était le plus fort, mais pour combien de temps ?

Naruto devint bizarrement son rival, c'est le crétin blond qui lui donna ce rôle, mais Sasuke l'avait trouvé justifié. Mais à quel moment devint-il également son ami ? A quel moment le corps de Sasuke s'était-il mis à bouger tout seul pour se diriger vers Naruto de lui-même ? A quel moment il avait eu besoin de la lumière du blondinet sans cervelle au point d'avoir envie de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui ? Au point d'accepter de le suivre dans ses délires ? Au point de commencer à se sentir bien ?

Sasuke se réveillait parfois et se rendait compte qu'il ne pensait pas à sa famille, pas à sa vengeance, pas à Itachi. En fait il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui, avec Naruto. Comment allait se passer l'entraînement, qu'est ce que l'autre abruti allait bien pouvoir inventer ? Il se surprenait à sourire. A supporter Sakura également.

Cette envie d'être avec Naruto était de plus en plus présente, agréable et désagréable à la fois. Il ne se sentait plus aussi sombre, plus aussi seul. Le poids qui le rendait lourd était en train de s'effacer, et doucement Sasuke avait l'impression de pouvoir vivre normalement. Et pourtant Naruto était le roi des crétins. Mais c'était sa gentillesse, sa douceur, cette façon de croire malgré tout, de continuer, d'avancer, qui attirait Sasuke malgré lui. Il était comme une mouche qui tournait autour d'une lampe, perdue par cette lumière.

Sauf qu'il avait l'impression de se ramollir, s'il voulait pouvoir se venger, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Finalement Sasuke composait mieux avec les ténèbres et l'ombre, c'était pour ça qu'il devait partir. Il ne deviendrait jamais fort s'il restait près de Naruto, de sa lumière. Les sourires, la gentillesse, c'était de trucs qui lui appartenaient à lui, Sasuke ne pouvait pas composer avec ça, il avait été bête d'y croire, bête d'espérer quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Il valait mieux partir. Sakura avait bien essayé de le retenir, comme si elle pouvait y arriver, comme si elle allait pouvoir trouver les mots qu'il fallait ? Elle était mignonne mais présomptueuse. Elle n'était pas celle qui pourrait le retenir.

Sasuke tourna le dos à Konoha, il pensait ne pas revenir de si tôt. Peut-être même jamais. Ouais jamais c'était mieux. Puis il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui, même pas tant musclé que ça mais qui le retenait, deux bras qu'il reconnu aussitôt à cause de cette immonde veste orange.

\- Naruto.

\- Ehe, t'as deviné, fit le blond de sa voix un peu cassée.

\- Pas difficile.

Sasuke aurait dû bouger, se défaire de l'étreinte, mais il restait planté là, à attendre la suite. Naruto ne bougea pas non plus, si ce n'est qu'il affirma sa prise.

\- Alors comme ça tu voudrais partir sans même dire au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

\- Aha très drôle Sasuke, je savais pas que tu pouvais faire preuve d'humour !

\- Lâche moi crétin !

\- Crétin toi-même, abruti !

Sasuke roula des yeux. C'était le moment de partir, de s'éloigner, de laisser ce crétin sur place. Mais Sasuke n'était pas capable de faire un pas, et en plus Naruto lui soufflait sur la nuque.

\- Et où tu penses aller sans moi ? Je te signale que tant que je ne t'aurai pas battu tu ne pourras pas partir.

\- Comme si un abruti pareil pouvait me battre !

\- Tu verras Sasuke !

Sasuke soupira, ricana méchamment. Mais en vrai, il avait envie de voir ça. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto devienne plus fort que lui, mais il avait envie de le voir quand même. Merde. Sasuke réussit enfin à se défaire de l'étreinte, mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire et s'accrocha encore plus.

\- Je te laisserai pas partir. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Si tu pars alors je viens avec toi.

\- N'importe quoi, j'ai pas besoin qu'un crétin me suive.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais pas un crétin ! Crétin !

\- Lâche-moi Naruto !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Et d'abord qu'est ce qu'il y a pour toi là bas ?

\- Quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir ici.

\- Ah oui quoi ?

\- La puissance, gros malin !

\- N'importe quoi, si tu restes avec nous, tu deviendras sans doute encore plus fort.

\- C'est pas en restant avec des nuls que je vais devenir plus fort.

Il sentit le poing de Naruto s'écraser contre son crâne.

\- Tu vas voir qui c'est le nul.

\- Je t'assomme en dix secondes.

\- Essaye toujours !

Bien sûr, fallait que ça tourne en bagarre. Sasuke réussit à se défaire complètement de l'étreinte de Naruto, et se retourna prêt à le frapper assez fort pour le foutre à terre. Mais il n'eut pas que le temps de se tourner vers lui. Naruto appuya ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Comme ça. Ce crétin de blond impulsif venait de poser ses foutues lèvres sur les siennes.

Sasuke aurait dû le repousser, lui cracher dessus, l'insulter, l'assommer, lui mettre des coups de pieds, lui gueuler dessus, _« t'en as pas marre de m'embrasser, merde »._ Sauf que Sasuke ne le fit pas. Comme une mouche attirée par une lumière, il venait de se brûler les ailes. Naruto se recula avec un sourire un peu trop malicieux :

\- Ca fait dix secondes, t'as perdu. Tu rentres avec moi.

Sasuke roula des yeux.

Mais il suivit Naruto.

Il le savait. Qu'il rentrerait. A partir du moment où Naruto avait été là, à partir du moment où il l'avait attrapé, Sasuke savait qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas. Que la lumière gagnerait, qu'il s'y sentait trop bien. Qu'il voulait rester près de lui, de cet abruti lumineux. Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à lui échapper. Et sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, la main de Naruto finit dans la sienne, leurs doigts s'entremêlant dans un puzzle parfait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : qu'est ce ? Une fic sasunaru, et ben purée il va pleurer des vaches arc-en-ciel. Bien sûr cette fic se passe avant next-gen, parce que pour moi next-gen n'existe pas. J'espère que ça vous aura plu car c'est vraiment un tout petit truc.


End file.
